Kekasih Untuk Kenchan
by NicaTeef
Summary: Yachiru berencana untuk menjodohkan Kenpachi dengan seseoran. Siapakah dia? Fic for Vivariation!


**K e k a s i h u n t u k K e n – c h a n**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Pairing: KenpachixUnohana**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,Typo, dll**

**Author: NicaTeef

* * *

**

**Summary:** Yachiru sepanjang hidupnya selalu melihat Kenpachi tanpa cinta. Tapi, Yachiru ingin sekali mencarikan kekasih untuk Kenpachi dan dia jadikan kekasih. Lalu, siapakah yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan kekasih oleh Kenpachi? Yachiru punya ide untuk menjodohkannya dengan seseorang.

Seorang gadis kecil sedang memandangi langit malam yang tenang yang berhias berjuta bintang. Langit yang bagaikan sebuah lautan yang kelam ditaburi berbagai intan permata. Mungkin semua penghuni taman jiwa yang tenang kini sedang terlelap dalam mimpi-mimpi mereka. Tapi, gadis berambut warna sakura itu tak kunjung memejamkan matanya karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan tentang kehidupan seorang pria yang merawatnya. Ken-chan, itulah sebutan yang biasa gadis itu panggil untuk pria itu. Gadis itu bernama Yachiru.

Yachiru berjalan menuju kamar dimana Ken-chan sedang tertidur lelap. Digesernya pintu itu perlahan, dan sejenak Yachiru memandang kapten divisi ke sebelas yang sedang terbang dalam mimpi malam ini. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya apakah Ken-chan nya itu tidak kesepian? Beberapa saat setelah melihat Kenpachi, Yachiru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

Yachiru berjalan-jalan di sekitar divisi ke sebelas. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti

"Aku punya ide!" serunya. Yachiru pun berjalan menuju kamar Kenpachi untuk tidur di sana.

Terdengar suara burung berkicau. Esok kini telah tiba ditemani kicauan burung dan fajar yang menyingsing. Kenpachi yang telah membuka matanya pun terbangun dari mimpi-mimpinya. Dilihatnya gadis kecil yang tidur disampingnya. Perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya. Terlihat sepasang mata berwarna ruby telah terbuka lebar.

"Ohayou Ken-chan!" seru Yachiru girang.

"Ohayou Yachiru. Mau sarapan?" tawar Kenpachi.

"Tentu! Aku juga ingin kue!" kata Yachiru.

Setelah mereka bangun, dengan segera mereka menuju ruang makan. Setelah sampai, ternyata meja telah disiapkan berbagai makanan untuk sarapan kapten dan wakil kapten divisi ke sebelas itu. Yachiru yang telah memegang sumpitnya itupun makan dengan lahapnya. Kenpachi hanya tersenyum melihat gadis kecilnya makan dengan lahapnya.

"Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita?" tanya Kenpachi sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mbfenar! Mbhemangnyaf ada abfaa, Khen-chan?" jawab Yachiru yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Ah? Apa? Menjodohkan Zaraki-taichou dengan... Unohana-taichou?" teriak seluruh anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Yachiru hanya tersenyum lebar. Wajah seluruh anggota terlihat kaget dan shock kecuali satu, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Ide bagus," kata Nemu dengan nada datar.

"Ide bagus? Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Isane sambil menghela nafasnya. Kini mereka semua berpikir. Mereka memutar-mutar pikirannya agar mendapatkan sebuah cara. Matsumoto yang terlihat telah menemukan sebuah cara pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberi mereka sake agar mabuk? Lalu, setelah tak sadar, kita bawa mereka ke suatu tempat kemudian kita tinggal mereka!" seru Matsumoto.

"Hah? Itu tak mungkin! Itu sudah tindakan yang tak sopan! Lagipula, apakah Unohana-taicho begitu mudah diberi sake?" komentar Nanao.

"Yah, aku kan hanya memberi penapatku saja," balas Matsumoto sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kita masukan ramuan cinta saat mereka minum teh bersama," kini Yoruichi yang memberikan pendapat. Soi Fon melihat Yoruichi dengan penuh kekaguman.

'Ide yang bagus, Yoruichi-sama!' katanya dalam hati. Mata Soi Fon kini berbinar-binar.

"Itu sama saja... Soi Fon-taicho, bagaimana pendapatmu?" kata Nanao.

"Aku sama seperti Yoruichi-sama," jawab Soi Fon sambil tersenyum. Kini semua sweat drop.

Kelihatannya belum ada yang mendapatkan sebuah cara yang tepat. Mereka semua duduk sambil memikirkan sebuah cara. Mereka harus segera mendapatkan cara sebelum Unohana datang. Yachiru kini memain-mainkan kue yang ada didepannya kemudian dilahapnya.

"Kita suruh saja mereka menemui satu sama lain untuk membicarakan tentang mengirim pasukan untuk mengatasi penyusupan di distrik 66. Banyak korban yang membutuhkan bantuan mrdis di sana dan di sana sangat memperlukan pertahanan dari Divisi ke 11. Kita pertemukan di lembah Inuzuri untuk melihat Sun Set untuk membicarakan hal itu." terang Nemu dengan jelas. Semua orang yang mendengarnya pun langsung terkesima. Diam dan hening sejenak di pertemuan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bersorak gembira.

"Rencana yang sempurna!" teriak mereka semua.

"Rencana bagus! Rencana bagus!" seru Yachiru girang.

"Maka dari itu kita butuh bantuan Kotetsu-fukutaicho dan Kaichou. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Kaicho. Kenapa Kaicho ingin menjodohkan mereka?" tanya Nanao.

"Soalnya aku ingin Ken-chan memiliki kekasih! Kasihan Ken-chan hanya selalu dekat dengan laki-laki. Lagipula, Unocchan juga baik!" jawab Yachiru riang.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku penasaran juga apakah rencana ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Jika berhasil, ini akan menjadi kabar yang menggemparkan Gotei 13 dan mungkin seluruh Seireitei," kata Yoruichi.

"B-Benar Yoruichi-sama!"

"Baik, rencana akan segera kita jalankan setelah kita persiapkan... Baik kita diskusikan,"

"Yeeaah! Yama-jii sudah memberi ijin dan perintah, Isane-chan!" seru Yachiru.

"Benar, sekarang kita harus memberitahukan perintah ini kepada taicho," jawab Isane sambil tersenyum kepada Yachiru.

"Benar! Benar! Aku akan segera memberi tahu Ken-chan!" teriak Yachiru yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Isane. Isane hanya tersenyum melihat Yachiru yang bahagia. Dia tahu Yachiru memang tipe anak yang ceria. Dia juga tak pernah melihat Yachiru bersedih. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa Isane juga ikut merasa bahagia ketika anak itu tersenyum bahagia saat ingin mejodohkan Taicho-nya dengan taicho dari divisi ke sebelas itu.

Bicara tentang Unohana dan rencana Yachiru, dia jadi ingat cara untuk mengatakan pertemuan Unohana-taicho dengan Zaraki-taicho.

"Aku harap bisa berhasil..." katanya pelan.

"Konnichiwa, Kotetsu-fukutaicho," sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Isane. Dia sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya dari belakangnya. Isane pun menoleh ke benar-benar siapa yang menyapanya.

"Eh?"

"A-Ah! U-Ukitake-taicho? G-Gomennasai!" kata Isane meminta maaf melihat seorang taicho berambut putih panjang yang menyapanya.

"Hei, tak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan melamun. Bahkan kau belum menjawab salamku." jawab Ukitake yang tersenyum pada Isane.

"Sumimasen, konnichiwa Ukitake-taicho," balas Isane sambil memberikan senyum manis kepada Ukitake.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dilamunkan Kotetsu-fukutaicho?"

"Eh? Bukan masalah penting kok, Ukitake-taicho!"

"Begitukah? Maaf, seharusnya aku tak menanyakan itu..." kata Ukitake sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Eh, bukan begitu! Ehn, ini hanya masalah Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita," jawab Isane sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... Baiklah Kotetsu-fukutaicho, jangan melamun di jalan yah? Aku permisi dulu, jaa mata." kata Ukitake sambil berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Isane.

"Hai, Jaa mata."

"Kenapa harus di bukit Inuzuri?" tanya Kenpachi.

"Tidak tahu! Mungkin karena tempat penuh semuaa!" jawab Yachiru asal-asalan.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Nanti sore bukan?" tanya Kenpachi lagi. Yachiru hanya mengangguk senang. Yachir pun keluar dari ruangan Kenpachi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia sangat berharap agar rencananya akan berjalan sempurna. Rencana agar Kenpachi jatuh hati pada Unohana maupun sebaliknya.

Sore Harinya...

Kenpachi berjalan santai menuju bukit Inuzuri yang berada dekat dengan Rukongai, tempat asalnya dulu. Seluruh penduduk Rukongai yang berada di pinggiran jalan melihat jelas sang taicho divisi kesebelas sedang berjalan santai di lingkungan mereka. Makin lama makin banyak orang yang berkumpul di jalan hanya untuk melihat sang taicho dari divisi sebelas sedang berjalan di kawasan mereka. Lama-kelamaan keadaan di sana menjadi ramai. Riuh oleh perbincangan para orang tentang sang taicho tersebut. Tapi, Kenpachi tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Sedangkan di bukit Inuzuri, sudah ada seorang wanita sedang menunggu seseorang. Benar, dia adalah Unohana. Taicho dari divisi ke empat sedang menunggu taicho dari divisi ke sebelas untuk membicarakan tentang mengirim pasukan ke distrik 66. Mungkin hampir setengah jam Unohana menunggu Kenpachi. Akan tetapi, Kenpachi belum juga datang. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa harus di bukit? Kenapa tidak diruangannya saja? Tapi kapten, komandan menyuruh mereka ke bukit Inuzuri juga untuk melihat ke adaan distrik 66 dari kejauhan.

Tanpa Unohana sadari, segerombolan gadis dari Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita sedang mengamatinya dari semak-semak dan pepohonan di sana. Yang ada di sana adalah Nanao, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Matsumoto,Nemu, Kiyone, dan tentu saja Yachiru. Mereka sedang sedikit ribut karena Kenpachi belum datang juga walau dalam bisikan.

"Hei Kaicho, kenapa Zaraki-taicho belum sampai juga?" tanya Nanao pada Yachiru.

"Tunggu saja,Ken-chan sudah janji untuk datang," jawab Yachiru.

"Lalu, di mana Isane-chan?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Nee-san menggantikan Unohana-taicho di ruangannya," jawab Kiyone.

"Oh..."

"Eh, lihat! Zaraki-taicho datang!" seru Nanao.

Di Tempat Unohana dan Kenpachi

"Akhirnya Zaraki-taicho datang juga... Kumohon lain kali kau bisa tepat waktu," kata Unohana sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Maaf Unohana, aku tadi ada sedikit gangguan,"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita-" kata-kata Unohana terhenti terucap karena hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya.

"Lihat, ini tak akan terjadi jika kau datang tepat waktu,"kata Unohana kesal. Tak Kenpachi duga, Unohana dapat bersikap kesal juga. Tapi, sikap Unohana itu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Tepat waktu ataupun tidak tetap saja akan hujan!" kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan rasa kesal.

Sementara itu di tempat para anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita...

"Hu-jan! Ayo kita segera pulang! Rencana kelihatannya gagal!" seru Nanao.

"Tapi~" kata Yachiru yang enggan untuk meninggalkan Kenpachi dan Unohana.

"Ayo Kaicho, kita harus pulang atau kehujanan, mana tidak bawa payung lagi!"

"Butter..."

CKLIK

"Butter..."

CKLIK

"Butter..."

CKLIK

Terdengar suara kamera berbunyi. Ternyata Nemu yang sedang memotret.

"Hei! Bukan waktunya memotret! Dan harusnya Cheese Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho!"

Di Tempat Kenpachi-Unohana

"Sudahlah, maaf jika memang ini salahku! Pakai ini!" kata Kenpachi sambil menyerahkan jubah taicho-nya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pakai dan naik punggungku!"

"Eh?"

"Cepat! Kau mau tambah kehujanan?" tanya Kenpachi dengan raut muka yang... mengerikan. Unohana pun hanya menuruti kata-kata Kenpachi. Dia segera naik punggung Kenpachi yang besar itu. Apakah Kenpachi akan menggendongnya? Kelihatannya Kenpachi memang akan menggendong Unohana.

Di Tempat Anggota Asosiasi ShinigamiWanita

"Li-Lihat!" seru Kiyone melihat kapten Unohana digendong Kenpachi. Nanao berhenti menarik Nemu. Nemu yang melihat kejadian yang sangat langka pun memencet tombol kamera-nya.

CKLIK

"Butter..."

Seketika semua gadis-gadis di sana terpana melihat kejadian yang memang langka ini. Mereka membatu tak bergerak. Mata mereka bulat-bulat melihat Kenpachi dan Unohana. Tapi, sayang Yoruichi dan Soi Fon sudah pergi. Mereka tak akan lagi melihat kejadian ini kecuali kalau memang Kenpachi dan Unohana memang jodoh. Eh, benar, mereka dapat melihat scene itu dari foto yang dipotret Nemu.

Saat mata-mata itu benar-benar melihat kejadian yang terjadi tepat di depan mata mereka, tiba-tiba Unohan dan Kenpachi menghilang. Mungkin Kenpachi menggunakan Shunpo atau apalah untuk segera kembali ke Gotei.

"Lalu, kita bagaimana?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Sudahlah, kehujanan juga tak apa-apa, pentingan kita pulang. Kaicho, kau-" kata Nanao yang tiba-tiba berhenti melihat Yachiru sudah tak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Huh, di mana lagi anak itu?" ucap Nanao yang tangnnya masih menyeret Nemu.

Unohana tak menyangka kini dia digendong pria kasar itu. Lonceng kecil di setiap jabrikan Kenpachi berbunyi nyaring walau pelan seiring Kenpachi berlari. Dia bersembunyi di bawah jubah Kenpachi. Dia sering berpikir bahwa jubah Kenpachi jarang sekali dicuci. Tapi, apa yang dipikirkannya itu mungkin salah karena ketika dia benar-benar menyentuh jubah itu, jubah itu bersih bahkan wangi parfum. Mungkin memang bukan parfum mahal yang Kenpachi pakai, tapi wangi parfum itu begitu ringan tapi keras. Wangi jubah Kenpachi itu pun kini menempel di tubuhnya. Unohana tak pernah merasakan bahwa Kenpachi sehangat ini.

"Penyusupan di distrik 66 rupanya ulah pemberontak dari hutan utara. Penduduk disana keracunan air dan satu-persatu mati. Mereka sangat membutuhkan bantuan medis dari divisi ke empat. Beberapa hari nanti akan ada pasukan pemberontak yang menyerang distrik 66 dan mungkin akan menyerang distrik lainnya. Aku akan segera mengirim pasukan ke sana. Jika kau mengirim pasukan, tolong kirim ke bagian barat distrik 66 karena banyak sekali orang yang terluka di sana." jelas Kenpachi yang membuat Unohana tersadar. Kenpach terus berlari.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Unohana heran.

"Aku mendapat informasi ketika berada di perjalanan menuju bukit Inuzuri," jawab Kenpachi.

'Ternyata ini alasan kenapa dia terlambat,' kata Unohana dalam hati.

"Pegang erat-erat, aku akan menambah kecepatanku." kata Kenpachi. Unohana melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kenpachi kemudian tersenyum. Pipinya merona merah.

'Dia memang layak menjadi kapten...'

"Zaraki-taicho, maukah kau makan malam di divisiku untuk membicarakan ini?" tawar Unohana.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, kita makan malam di divisiku saja. Aku kurang nyaman berada di divisimu,"jawab Kenpachi.

"Terserah, aku sama sekali tak keberatan,"

"Aduh, rencana Kaicho berhasil atau tidak ya?" tanya Isane pada dirinya sendiri.

"Permisi Unohana-sen- maksudku taicho, bolehkah aku-"

"Ukitake-taicho? Maaf, Unohana-taicho sedang bertemu dengan Zaraki-taicho," kata Isane yang melihat Ukitake masuk.

"Oh... Kotetsu-fukutaicho, bisakah kau memeriksaku sebentar? Hari ini aku merasa sesak sekali," pinta Ukitake.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita ke ruang pemeriksaan, Ukitake-taicho," jawab Isane. Kini mereka tersenyum satu-sama lain.

Di Sebuah Kedai Cumi-cumi Bakar

"Akhirnya menggantung juga~" kata Matsumoto yang meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Yachiru terlihat kecewa sekali. Nanao yang melihat Yachiru pun juga merasa iba. Nanao pun memutuskan untuk menghiburnya.

"Kaicho sudahlah, mungkin waktunya pun belum tepat. Sekarang Kaicho makan saja ya? Mungkin juga rencananya bisa berhasil tanpa kita tahu..." kata Nanao sambil mengambil cumi-cumi bakar. Yachiru hanya diam dan Nanao pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

3 Jam Kemudian

Para Anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita kini akan kembali ke Gotei setelah makan cumi-cumi bakar. Terlihat Ikakku dan Yumichika berlari menuju para gadis itu.

"Hei! Ada kabar yang menggemparkan! Zaraki-taicho tadi makan malam berdua dengan Unohana-taicho! Oh, kalau kalian lihat tadi, mereka saaa-ngat dekat sekali!"kata Ikkaku. Semua menjadi bengong kecuali Yachiru.

"Rencana sukses!" kata Yachiru sambil berlari ke suatu tempat.

Esokknya...

"Hei Rukia, apakah redaksi Seireitei News Magz masih jauh?" tanya Ichigo yang kini sedang berjalan bersama Rukia di jalanan yang sepi.

"Cerewet, sebentar lagi juga sampai. Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali ya? Padahal kemarin hujan. Aku harap progam Kurotsuchi-taicho tentang ramalan hujan segera diadakan,"

"Memang di sini ada seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak yakin akan perkataan Rukia.

"Tentu saja ada, Baka! Kurotsuchi-taicho sudah membicarakan progam itu lama sekali, tapi gara-gara kejadian Aizen itu jadi terhalang!"

"Oh..."

Kini keadaan menjadi hening. Rukia berjala berdampingan bersama Ichigo. Sesekali di jalanan terlihat bunga sakura berguguran indah sekali. Ichigo yang sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya pun menggandeng tangan Rukia. Rukia yan merasa tangannya digandeng Ichigo pun hanya dapat memalihkan pandangan karena malu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Ichigo tetap menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Hoi, kok jadi bau bunga sakura begini?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya jelas lah Ichigo, lihat, sekitar kita saja banyak sakura yang berbunga,"

"Tapi, baunya ada sedikit bau logamnya. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" kata Ichigo. Rukia yang melihalt mereka telah sampai di redaksi Seireitei News Magz. Rukia segera berlari dan melepas gandengan Ichigo.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai!" seru Rukia pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengikuti Rukia dengan santai. Dia merasa lega ketika dia tidak lagi menggandeng tangan Rukia. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Ichigo pun masuk ke kantor redaksi itu. Dilihanta Hisagi sedang berada di depan monitor komputer.

"Hei Hisagi-san, sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo mendekati Hisagi.

"Oh, Kurosaki. Aku sedang mengedit gambar! Lihat!" jawab Hisagi sambil menunjukan gambar.

"Aizen? Kok jadi mempunyai payudara seperti itu? Memangnya buat apa?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Buat halaman humor-parody about Gotei 13! Hahaha hebat bukan?" jawab Hisagi. Rukia yang penasaran pun mendekati kedua shinigami itu.

"Itu kan tidak sopan?" komentar Rukia.

"Yang penting humor," kata Hisagi.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang gadis datang. Dia adalah Nemu. Hisagi dipanggil salah satu rekannya untuk menemui Nemu yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Hisagi pun berdiri bangkunya sambil meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang melihat gambar tidak jelas tentang Aizen.

"Ada apa Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho?" tanya Hisagi. Nemu mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari pengikat pinggangnya kemudian memberikannya pada Hisagi. Hisagi pun yang melihatnya langsung terkejut. Matanya menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Terimakasih banyak Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho! Astaga! Ini gambar yang benar-benar akan mengguncang Soul Society! Aku malam ini harus lembur lagi!" kata Hisagi girang. Hisagi beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tapi gagal karena Nemu telah menarik pakaiannya.

"Mana upahnya...?" kata Nemu datar.

"Eh?" Hisagi kini pun menjadi bingung.

"Kalau tidak mau, kembalikan," kata Nemu lagi.

"Baik-baik, huh," kata Hisagi sambil merogohi kantonya. Tapi, ternyata dikantongnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ehn, kelihatannya sekarang aku tidak punya uang... Oh! Begini saja! Anggap saja aku berhutang kepadamu! Aku janji akan segera mengembalikan hutangku!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya," kata Nemu yang kemudian berbalik pergi. Hisagi pun melihat foto-foto itu sekali lagi, kemudian terseyum bangga. Melihat foto-foto Kenpachi yang sedang menggendong Unohana.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya jadi juga! Sungguh, maaf jika Gaje sekali! Alasan saya pake KenUno karena itu pairing yang sangat keren! Menurut saya. Saya juga suka ma Ukitake x Isane, manis sie. Kan keliatannya di Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book ada scene Isane samaUkitake, so cute. Saya juga suka Shinigami Woman Assosiation, rame sie! Pa lagi pas di pantai! Hohoho! Yang jadi Kaicho a.k.a Atasan kan Yachiru dan bawahan anggotanya penting ada hubungan Atasan x Bawahan khan? Hehehe Arigatou yang sudah membaca. Maaf jelek. For Vivariation Festival! **


End file.
